1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a method of production of the same, more particularly relates to an SMT connector suitable for surface mounting on a printed circuit board and a method of production of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of an SMT connector which is surface mounted on a printed circuit board for connection with external circuits has become general practice due to the increasingly smaller size and lighter weight of printed circuit boards in recent years.
FIGS. 1A to 1C are perspective views of a conventional SMT connector, wherein FIG. 1A is a perspective view of an overall connector, FIG. 1B a conductor before processing, and FIG. 1C a conductor after processing, wherein a lead 102 of a single conductor 10 formed with a contact 101 at its front end and formed with a lead 102 at its rear end is bent in a crank shape.
The connector is produced by arranging a required number of bent conductors and encasing them by an insulating material or press-fitting processed conductors into an insulator.
Summarizing the problems to be solved by the invention, in an SMT connector produced by the above method, however, the problem arises of a deterioration of the coplanarity.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are explanatory views of problems arising in a conventional connector. The coplanarity of the leads deteriorates due to the following two reasons:
1. As shown by FIG. 2A the coplanarity of the leads deteriorates due to deformation (twisting, warping) of the insulator itself after encasing the conductors or press-fitting the conductors.
2. As shown by FIG. 2B, the coplanarity of the leads deteriorates due to the variability of the press-forming accuracy of the leads.
Therefore, it was necessary to provide a step of correcting the coplanarity after finishing assembly of the SMT connector so as to improve the coplanarity.